Automotive vehicle seat structures often include elongated rounded metal parts disposed underneath the foam and trim of a vehicle seat or external to the seat structure. Supplemental inflation restraint (SIR) members, lower anchors and tethers for children (LATCH) restraint systems, and lumbar support systems generally include various rounded spring wire or metal round stock. Generally, the metal portion of the seat structure is painted or coated with a rust prohibitive coating. It is advantageous to mask or conceal certain components after they have been assembled to the seat structure to prevent unwanted contaminants, e.g. paint, coating, or weld splatter from coming into contact with a specified rounded surface.